There are a variety of different types of displays available for use with media systems, computing devices, or the like. Each different type of display can be implemented using a selected technology and have particular specifications such as screen resolution, etc. Each display can communicate with a video sending unit responsible for sending the video data to be rendered upon the display through a display interface.
In general, the display interface can define the mechanism and communication protocol through which the video sending unit communicates with the display intended to render the video data. In some cases, the display interface is designed in a robust manner to provide flexibility with respect to the particular display types supported. For example, some display interfaces can support more than one different display type where each has a different resolution.
The existence of anomalies within the video data, e.g., unexpected packets, misaligned signals, etc., can manifest themselves in the form of visual artifacts upon the display. In some cases, the display can go blank, e.g., display no picture at all, which is undesirable for the end user viewing the display.